my white butler
by alice trancy
Summary: young Lilith phatomhive has been left for dead by her older brother ciel filled with rage, a man in white comes too her aid. a angel? all she want's is for her brother to feel the pain she felt.
1. Chapter 1

Wait…brother wait don't leave me please said the young girl "I don't have time for you!" the girls older brother yelled.

But brother I love you please don't leave me by myself, but before she could say another word her brother had vanished with the tall man in a black coat.

Brother…no "ciel" I will make you pay for leaving me. you're my brother you where to protect me but you left, I will make you pay for what you did I swear.

So the young girl traveled until her feet could take her no further, then a strange light surrounded her.

"young one I can feel your pain tell me can I help you?" said the beautiful voice

. I…don't know all I want is for my brother to know the pain I felt when he left me…we had lost our mother and father and..the people who took us they…they,

"Hurt us" she said with poison in her word's, hum the angelic man pondered the man stepped forward to the girl.

The young girl was stunned by the beauty of this man, he had white hair and beautiful blue eye's any man or woman would be in awe of his beauty.

What is your name young one he said. Lilith Ann Phantomhive, but you can call me Lilly she said.

oh and your name sir! She asked."hehe…the man giggled my naaaame? The man trailed off , that's for you to decide my lovely mistress.

For me to decide huh…then hence forth your name shall be…Edmond my butler! She said proudly.

Very well from now on my name is Edmond your loyal butler who will serve the every need of my mistress said the white butler.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly's POV 2 years later

It has been two year's since I had met Edmond, my butler who is an angel. I guess this explains a lot the white hair and blue eye's, I can't believe I hadn't figured it out myself.

I still remember the day I found out *flash back :D* Me and Edmond had found a town not far from where we met. A man in brown coat came up too me and said, "are you lost little girl?" with a wicked smile on his face.

Umm who are you? Please leave me alone… I whispered. suddenly the man grabbed my shoulder "EDMOND !" I screamed a loud noise startled the man. "How dare you touch the mistress" a scary voice echoed, e-Edmond? I whimpered.  
I looked over too the man who held on to me tight, his body shaking out of fear.  
Suddenly something in me broke like a snap, like my sanity. I felt to anger towards the man but… I did want to see him dead.

"Edmond" I giggled let him see the light please I said, of course my lady Edmond replied. Suddenly the man's head was no longer on his body.  
And Edmond, had pure white wings out of his back. I didn't really question it but I knew, my white butler was an angel. *present  
After two long year's I finally find my brother…Ciel Phantomhive, it seems he rebuilt our home.

From what I hear he retuned with a butler dressed in black, and now run's the phantom company  
Oh my drear brother you will see the light, your pure soul shall be mine. Using a fake name of Lillian E, trump. The daughter of count trump, has come to make a deal with the company.

We arrived at the manor after a long carriage ride, Edmond knocked at the door. with me putting on a large had to cover my bluish black hair, the door slowly opened a tall handsom- ugly man opened the door. "yes?" the man said with a voice like silk.

I stared at the man, he was tall and had raven black hair, his eye's a auburn almost red like color enchanted me. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" I blurted out ,and quickly covered my mouth out if embarrassment.

He smiled at me "Sebastian" he said, do you have business with my young master? Or did you just want to know my name? he smirked.

No..i am Lillian E, trump, I have a meeting with master phantomhive. "oh yes my master has been expecting you" I looked up at Edmond he keeps looking at the black butler with hate. I wonder why?  
But now is not the time brother I'm coming for you…did you miss me?


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly's POV

Sebastian led us to the study, where my so called brother is. "Master" Sebastian said, yes? I hear my brothers voice call, tear's suddenly started to fall from my face. There he was my brother, ciel…I whispered under my breath.

I quickly covered my face, with the large hat I was wearing ."miss trump?" ciel said  
Yes? I said to my brother, is there a reason your covering your face. Oh no reason, I just look very bad today.

Oh I understand lady trump, now please sit down ciel motioned to the chair across from him I quickly went to the chair and sat. Now lady trump, you wanted to make a deal between our company's yes?

Yes i- i.. for some reason, the words would not come out of my mouth. But then, my sadness had turned into rage, and I lunged forward to my so called brother.

My hat flew off as I was choking him, his eye's widened when he saw me. Lilian…said in a weak voice, suddenly a pair of strong arms tore me away from ciel.

It was Sebastian, Edmond ran Sebastian and twisted his arm, I dropped to the ground and told Edmond to stop

I stood up and looked around, my brother, my angel and the handsome butler. My tears could not be held any longer, a burst of feelings overflowed from my eyes. Lily…I herd my brothers voice call out,

Yes….it's me "_ciel" _I spat at him lily? How- I mean, when I uh how did you fine me? How are you alive? Ciel yelled.

"Why did you leave me" I said ciel was quiet for a while, then he finally spoke up I though you would be better off dead than with me. I started crying ever harder than before, and ciel walked up to me

And…hugged me? Please stop crying lily he said in a sad voice "No" I said what? Ciel said pulling away from me

NO! I yelled something is wrong, this is not what I expected. I clutched my head and started screaming ciel started too touch me but I quickly smacked his hand away.

Edmond knows better than to come near me when I'm like this, I have ordered him to I want to deal with my problems myself I don't need help from know one "_no one"._

Help her Sebastian! Ciel yelled, suddenly I felt lips on mine.  
It was Sebastian!? He broke away

Edmond started yelling "impure" and slapped Sebastian,  
me I was just standing there in shock my goal was to kill my brother ,

but now I have found my self oddly attached to this butler in black but there is no my he can replace my butler…."_my butler in white"_


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian's POV: D 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lady trump phantomhive was screaming as if she was being killed, my master yelled to me saying "help her Sebastian" so I went over and kissed the frightened young lady, the screams stopped as I expected. Then the" _angel_ "butler started yelling "**impure!**" 

I suddenly felt a hand slap across my face, "you better be careful angel" I spat at him. Same goes for you,**demon! **He growled. We both looked back, to the lady phantomhive. And seen, she was still in a shocked state.

Sebastian….I heard my master say "I told you to help her! Not…"_kiss"_ her he whispered. I am truly sorry my lord, but you did tell me "help" her you didn't't say, how to help her.

How dare you, talk back to your master he growled. "Ciel" the lady's voice murmured, do not scold him.

~Lilly's POV~

How dare you, talk back to your master I heard Ciel growl. ciel…do not scold him I murmured. Lily! My brother yelled. What happened to you?

Nothing ciel, I just….it seems my head wasn't't in the right place. Lilith, when I left you. I thought I was doing the right thing, you would have been better off dead, than with me. 

Ciel….I whispered, I hate you so much but…. you are my brother; I will give you a second chance. But if you screw it up, I will "_never" _forgive you I said giving him a stern look. 

Of course he said cheerfully, Sebastian! Take her to the guest room now! And you're her butler? Am I correct? Yes I am lord Phantomhive Edmond bowed.

Sebastian came over, and scooped me up from the floor. And held me in his arms bridal style,  
I started to feel heat rush to my cheeks, but I quickly regained my composer. Sebastian I said calmly,

Yes? My lady, he said looking down at me. Please put me down, my head was in pain. Not my leg's I can walk just fine. **"Stupid"** butler I moaned, though inside, I was quite happy that he had picked me up.

We finally made it to the room I was going to be staying in; But, Sebastian did not open the door for me.  
Ehen I cleared my trough, is there something wrong my lady? He questioned. Yes the door, you have not opened it for me. I said annoyed. 

Oh my lady, but you said. It was just your head that was hurting, not your legs. So your arms must be fine as well. I presume he said with a dashing smirk on his face. Humph I scoffed going for the door handle. 

Stupid butler I said, while closing the door. But his hand stopped it, I'm sorry my lady. I'm not just a stupid butler _"I'm one hell of a butler"_ he said. But I swear I seen his eyes flash red.

HA "one hell of a butler" I mimicked what an ass. There's no way he can compare to my angelic butler  
_"my butler in white"_

_Fin for this chapter anyway __

so did u like it? tell me thank's


End file.
